vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Haggar (VLD)
| profile = Evil Space Witch Haggar is an ageless, psychic witch and a loyal advisor to Zarkon. Over the years she has formed a coven of Druids, her own order of followers to do her bidding and aid her evil plans. Together they create the Robeasts to battle Voltron. |role = * Witch * Royal Advisor * High Priestess of the Druids * Empress of Daibazaal (Formerly) * Altean Alchemist (Formerly) | aff = Galra Empire | health = Deceased | debut = The Rise of Voltron | voice = Cree Summer Lily Rabe (Honerva) }} Haggar, formerly Empress Honerva, is a mysterious witch of the Galra Empire serving directly under Zarkon as the high priestess leading a group of Druids. Haggar is the creator of the Robeasts sent to defeat Voltron, and used Shiro as an experiment while he was captive, giving him his prosthetic arm. She was originally an Altean alchemist who ruled as Zarkon's wife on Planet Daibazaal. Appearance HaggarHoodless.png|Without her hood. Honerva.png|As Honerva with Kova. Honerva2.png|Honvera's change. Haggar has the appearance of a slender, small humanoid woman with dark blue skin, yellow eyes, and long white hair - although she largely conceals herself under a purple and yellow cloak and carries herself in a hunched posture. Underneath her hood, no irises or pupils are visible in Haggar's eyes, and she has long red markings that extend from her prominent cheekbones down across her lips, nearly reaching her chin, on either side of her face. Haggar's face is angular and she has a noticeably convex nose. Her hair is kept slicked back and draped over her shoulders, long enough to fall across her chest. Her ears are large and pointed, more so than known Alteans. Her strange appearance is because of her deadly experience with Quintessence and the trans-reality rift. Aside from her cloak, Haggar wears a black and yellow dress with a high collar, long sleeves, and a frayed skirt; over the dress, she wears purple and yellow robes, split at the back in a winged design. Prior to her transformation, Honerva had the appearance of a slender Altean woman with light brown skin and pale purple hair. As an Altean, her ears were pointed at the top rather than rounded, and she had small sickle-shaped marks of red situated on her cheekbones, right under each of her gold eyes. The pupils of her eyes had a noticeable lavender color in the center of them. Honerva kept her hair tied back in a bun with her bangs swept to the right of her face, with a cluster of long strands dangling in front of her ears. As time passed and she became affected by Quintessence, Honerva's ears grew more pointed and her red facial markings began changing to the witch's appearance. Honerva initially wore a white and blue Altean tunic accented with teal, a gray utility belt with a single pouch, and gray pants and boots. When she became the Galran empress, Honerva wore gray and maroon robes accented with black, yellow, and bright red over gray pants and boots. Within Zarkon's memories, she is seen wearing a purple and white bridal gown accented with yellow and red, as well as a white veil with a yellow and red headband. Personality Haggar has a cold personality with little concern for living creatures and the planets they inhabit. She uses her abilities and technological creations to extract Quintessence from entire planets, turning them into inhospitable wastelands. With her unwavering loyalty to Zarkon and his empire, Haggar shows no doubts over the Empire's destructive reign; the fact that Zarkon trusts her word more than that of his commanders speaks volumes about their similar villainous personalities. She has even been seen watching the violent gladiatorial games at the emperor's side. Haggar has a desire to capture Voltron for Zarkon's plans, and is a tactician cautious but firm in dealing with the powerful spacecraft, advising the emperor on the best course of action. She remains wary of the emperor's growing obsession with the Black Lion and how it blinds him to his strained health and anything else happening within the Empire, but willingly follows his orders regardless. She delights in using the dark and hateful emotions of others to her benefit, convincing Myzax to become a Robeast solely for revenge, and using Shiro's rage and overwhelming fear against him. Her cruelty shows further in her preference for experimenting on biological life forms, turning them cybernetic with enhanced military-based artillery; Haggar has no problem discarding "failed" experiments either, as she attacks Shiro with intent to kill, appearing angered that he could once have been the Empire's "greatest weapon". Her loyalty to Zarkon appears to be something more than seeing him as a tool for her own goals like that of her experiments, as she rescues him from his broken robotic suit when he is defeated by Voltron, and hooks him up to a machine to infuse his body with Quintessence, saving his life. This is the only act of any suggested empathy seen from the witch, and is highlighted by her former status as Zarkon's wife - a past she has long forgotten but has started to recall. In her former days as Honerva, she was a friendly, charming, and highly inquisitive scientist willing to push any boundaries to discover more about the very fabric of existence, Quintessence, and the Alternate Realities found within rifts created by Trans-Reality Comets. She and Zarkon held a deep love for each other, but her work quickly became a deadly obsession that her husband only encouraged, leading to their downfall. Haggar has appeared shocked by the recollection, and seems wary of it, keeping the truth of her past a secret from everyone, until she remembers that Lotor is her son and becomes obsessive about him. Her loyalty to Zarkon is finally broken; she plots against her former husband to ensure his defeat, Lotor's survival, and her son's ascension to the throne using Shiro and Sendak. Abilities Equipment Skill Set Combat While not the most physically imposing member of the Galra Empire and not wielding any physical weapon for combat, Haggar is a fearsome witch who serves as Zarkon's adviser and holds authority over most of the Empire's military elite. Although weak in physical strength and defense, after being caught in a massive explosion, Haggar returns apparently unscathed. Contrasting her weak strength, her intellect stats are maxed. Haggar is a highly intelligent scientist with a penchant for brutal experimentation, as she and her Druids are the ones responsible for creating the more nefarious mechanisms of the Galra Empire, such as the Robeasts and the Komar, as well as Shiro and Sendak's prosthetic arms. With the assistance of her Druids, she uses several devices to amplify her magic or powers them through magic itself, and this ingenious combination makes her a powerful foe. Her extensive scientific knowledge is no doubt the result of her history as an Altean scientist who deeply studied Trans-Reality Comets and the rifts they create, and most of all, the nature of Quintessence. As a witch heavily exposed to Quintessence and entities from the trans-reality rift, Haggar is a proficient wielder of dark magic in a variety of ways. Other Abilities Trivia * The pronunciation of her true name, Honerva, entails a silent "H". * Haggar originally owned Kova, who has been given to Narti. * Honerva can be seen in the Black Lion's memories working on the Lion. * Most of Haggar's experiments involve a blend of magic and technology. She is one of few characters shown to have apparent magical capabilities rather than relying on advanced technology alone. The other known characters are Haggar's Druids, Allura, and the Krell Sorceress. * During flashbacks, Haggar is voiced by Lily Rabe instead of Cree Summer. Executive staff explains that a different voice actor was chosen to represent how Haggar is not the original person she once was.Collider with Lauren Montgomery and Joaquim Dos Dantos, August 2017 * Haggar is based on the character Haggar of the previous Voltron franchises, who in turn was based on the character Honerva of Beast King GoLion. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Galra Empire Category:Aliens Category:Deceased